


Alone at Sea... Together

by LockPin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, might turn explicit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockPin/pseuds/LockPin
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog spend some quality time together in the middle of the ocean after venturing out of the wasteland.





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 

"GET THEM!"

  
Bullets and spears flew across the darkening orange sky as Roadhog and Junkrat hauled ass and also a recently acquired boat from a group of rather unpleasant scavengers.  
Roadhog held the metal boat high above his head, even his large, muscular arms shaking slightly underneath it's weight. The large burlap sack on his back full of supplies didn't help either.

  
"Just a lil' more to go, Hog!" Junkrat grinned, running up just behind him. "I can see the ol' sea from here!"

  
"What about them?!" Roadhog questioned bringing Rat's attention back to the five or so savages not to far behind them.

  
"You leave them to me!" Junkrat cackled, stopping dead in his track behind a piece of conveniently placed driftwood. Roadhog's pace slowed but he kept moving forward looking back to see exactly what that crazy fool was doing.

  
He removed the giant tire he found lying around a couple of weeks ago off his back. He hotwired it in his down time, duck taped a couple of explosives on it for good measure.

A bullet zoomed passed Hog's ear, he nearly slipped and fell right on his snout once he felt his boots dig through the sand of the beach.

  
"C'mon buddy!" Junkrat whispered stroking the thick rubber of the tire. "Roadhog called ya junk when we first found ya, now it's time ta prove him wrong!" He started up the motor and beautiful creation was release onto the world.  
Zig-zigging across the red, irradiated dirt the scavengers stopped dead in their tracks, their sun-damaged eyes furiously squinting trying to make sense at what they were looking at.

  
"Is that a tire?" One asked.

  
Roadhog thought his legs were about to give out, he was right there, staring at the edge of the water. A sight he hasn't seen in years.

  
_**KAABOOOM!!!!!!** _

  
Hog dropped the boat into the shallow waves. He turned around only to find Junkrat cheerfully skipping down to him waving happily. "Hoooogie~ It wooorked~!" The scavengers didn't seem to be following them anymore.

  
Hog signed dropping his supplies in to boat as he began to walk the boat a little deeper into the water.  
Hands on his hips and out of breath Junkrat took to walking once he hit the sand. "Roadhog!" He yelled "Didja hear me?! And you thought that tire was just dead weight."

  
"Last I remembered I was saying that about _you_." Roadhog mumbled underneath his breath. "Will you just hurry up!" He growled.

  
Junkrat scoffed "We got the boat! What's the rush?" Just as he asked, a clearly food deprived double-headed dingo popped his head out from the brush and began to eye the boy from afar.

  
"Roight, roight, roight!" Rat exclaimed as he began to pick up the pace.

  
Hog maneuvered carefully making sure not to tip the boat as he took his seat. Once Junkrat reached the shore he dived head first into the metal vessel, pushing them a bit further out but also forcing Hog to try and maintain the balance much to his annoyance.

  
Rubbing his sore head Junkrat wide toothy grin spread across his face. He turned to the mainland as they slowly drifted away. "So long 'Stralia! Thanks for nothin', luv!" He laughed. He fell backwards into Hog's pungent belly, causing a loud audible growl form the older man.

  
"Looks like it's just you an' me. Hogster! Nowhere to go but up!... Er- well... Technically North, I suppose, hehehe!"

  
"Ugh... Yeah." Roadhog sighed, pushing the younger man off of his gut.

  
Rat continued to cackle as the two watched the burning red sun set against the irradiated dessert they _called_ home.


	2. Drink with the Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog celebrate their first night at sea

Junkrat dough through the berlap bag that layed in the center of the boat. "Cans... cans... oh, look at that- more cans! Water... Hm? What's this?" The boy asked pulling a small black, paperback book. He examened it closly it was old, worn-out, with a picture of some man gently caressing the chest of a woman... or was that a man with long hair.

"That's mine." Roadhog snapped, snatching the book out of Rat's hands and sliding it into his side pocket. "Hand me the map."

Shuffling thought the bag once more Junkrat handed the man the tattered map, he then continued to dig around. Roadhog opened the map carefully, choosing to ignore the drawings Rat added.

"If the tides are right... we should reach Indonesia-"

**_Clink-Clank-Clik!_ **

"In about... a week or so."

**_Chenk-Clenk-Clank!_ **

"Once we're there, we'll lay lone for a while. Then we can-"

_**CLERC-CLONK-CELEK!** _

"Ugh! What could you possible be looking for!" Roadhog snapped.

"Found it~!" Junkrat cheered, pulling out a large glass bottle, with what appeared to be red wine swishing around inside. "Surprise, big guy! I put it in the bag last night when ye weren't lookin'! I was so scared you'd crush it with yer old back side."

"Wine?" Roadhog questioned.

"Well don't get me wrong I was looking for champagne seeing as it's a special occasion an' all," Rat said as he began prying the cork off. "But this is all I could get me hands on." Pulling the cork off with a loud pop, Junkrat took a deep swig, swishing the liquid around in his mouth, through his teeth before swallowing. "C'mon, Hog~" Junkrat cooed, waving the bottle in the larger man's face. "Celebrate with me! We're free! The world is our calm!"

Roadhog grabbed the bottle out of the smaller man's hand. "You know this was probably made in a toilet, right."

"You say that like you never drank out of one!"

Roadhog raised an eyebrow under his mask and looked over at the man, not totally shocked but still in disbelief.

Junkrat looked away nonchalantly, "We've all had our low points in the wasteland, Hog. Don't judge... Just take a swig!"

Roadhog sighed, if he needed a drink, now would be the time. He swung his leg over the seat, and then the other one, until his giant wall of a back was all Junkrat could see. Junkrat slowly, curiously, creeped to the side of the boat, trying to catch a glimpse as Roadhog lifted the lower half of his mask. Of course in the short time the two Junkers had known each other curiosity struck Junkrat multiple times as to what would be under the old beast's mask.

"ERRR! His stupid shoulder's in the way!" Junkrat thought to himself. Leaning more and more to the side. Just a glimpse, that's all he wanted.

"Ah!" A chin! With scruffy white hair reminiscent to the ponytail on his head. It pointed high in the sky as Roadhog poured the liquor down his throat.

But the young man's obstructed view didn't last long as he felt his hand slip. "Uh-oh..."

With almost lightning fast reflexes, Roadhog turned quick enough to grab the boy by the leather strap he had across his chest. The boat rocked back in forth like crazy, Roadhog held Junkrat there for a second, the blank eyes of his mask staring with what one could assume to be annoyance or disappointment. Junkrat just stood awkwardly with a blank, fearful, expression. There he we in full view. Well, at least 5% of him. Junkrat had a perfect look at the fluffy chin, with a large broad jawline, and thick, chapped, and cut up bottom lip. Roadhog set the wine down, carefully as to not knock it over. With his newly freed hand he slid his mask back down to cover the whole of his face. He then violently threw Junkrat back into the boat, his back hitting the seat, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Ughh... T-Thanks mate..." Junkrat managed to rasp out as best as he could.

"You need to learn a thing or two about privacy, Fawkes." Roadhog growled. Catching his breath, Rat stood up on his knees. He twists his body to the left and right, making horrible, horrible cracking sounds. "Eh, do me a favour and hand me the wine? Maybe a lil' booze will help the eternal bleedin'."

Roadhog reluctantly handed the bottle back to the boy. "Here."

The two spent the night passing the bottle back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. With every sip their conversations, well, Junkrat's conversations, became more and more nonsensical and ridiculous. He would ask dumb questions and answer them, while Roadhog put all his energy into getting as drunk as possible with the hopes of blocking the little junker out. But the big man couldn't help but notice his smile. It was... nice? Different then his normal deranged grin. This smile was relaxed and childlike. It almost like Rat was a normal, bearable, human being to be around.

Junkrat held his eye up to the glass bottle. "Last s-i-ip... You wannit?" He hiccupped. Roadhog turned his head over to answer the man, only to see him already pouring what was left into his gapping mouth. "...No, go ahead."

Junkrat threw his head back to the sky. His eye widening in amazement, quivering as if he was about to cry. "Wow..." He whispered softly, probably the quietest he's ever spoke in years.

"Hog... A-are those..." His words were sloshy and slow.

"Stars." Hog answered, assuming that was his question.

"Yeah... stars." Junkrat parroted. His gaze still fixated on the sky. A large endless blanket of black and blue draped around the world, scattered with beautiful diamonds sprinkled across with pearl-like moon right in the center. "Heh... I remember the oldies always talking 'bout them..." Junkrat started. "How no junker would onl-ever seen 'em again, tha-a-t the ash floatin' in the air was gonna be our stars now... Oh, if only they could see what I'm seein' _right now_! They're nice."

Roadhog just stared at the Junkrat. A man he's only know to be obsessed with nothing more then setting the world on fire, overcome by the beauty of the natural world.

Junkrat stood up, stretching out his legs and sore spine, showing off the reality of his height usually hidden by his posture. "Welp! G'night, Pigface!" Taking half a step forward the boy flopped onto Roadhog's stomach, much to his surprise and distaste.

"What are you do-?!" Roadhog yelled.

"Ssshhhh-shhhh-shhh-shhh-shhh-!" Junkrat interrupted, poking a his index finger up to the snout of Hog's mask, while curling his face into the larger man's bicep. "I'm sleepin'."

"You're drunk." Roadhog groaned.

"And you're squishy!" Junkrat smiled, wrapping his arms around the man's large belly.

Instead of snapping his neck like he would have wanted, Roadhog simply removed the man's arms off of him. Pushing him onto the floor with a loud thud. Which didn't seem to phase him as the booze seemed to knock him out cold. Roadhog gently kicked him to the side, to make room for legs.

Hog could began to feel his eyes grow heavy, his breathing grew slow. He lifted up his mask, the smell of saltwater wafting in his face. He watched as what little of land he could see slowly vanish from their distancing and also the incoming fog from the ocean. The sound of the waves hitting the sides of the metal boat. The mask went back down when he heard a loud, incomprehensible, beastly noise emerge from out of nowhere. Junkrat began to snore.

Roadhog sighed, rolling his shoulders, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could in this floating box. The stars really did look nice tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on this cite so please tell me what you think- Did you enjoy it? Did you find any mistakes? How do you think it could be improved? I'd really appreciate it ;^)


End file.
